Don't got one yet
by yawn
Summary: R for language and violence in later chapters. I only own the story. Some of the characters are mine, the Titans are not. R&R!


a/n:my first fic for a cartoon. this may suck. i don't own the Teen Titans, CartoonNetwork does. I do own some people in this though, so don't use them without permission. thanks, and on with the story!  
  
Rain pattered against the window of the small apartment #124 as the 15 year old slept on. The digital clock showed 3:12am. The date was July 9, 2004. The boy rolled over in his bed to where he was on his back and started to snore slightly. The boy's room had posters covering every inch of the walls except for a large space where a large sword hung. The sword was the boy's most prized possesion. After that were his gaming systems and games. The alarm on the clock went off and the boy opened one eye slowly as he yawned. His day had begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two men sat down in a booth at a Restaurant and shook hands. The time was now 9:47am and the streets outside were filled to where traffic was at a near standstill. "Jack, it's been a long time," one of the two men said after drinking a some freshly poured coffee. Jack smiled and nodded a hello. "How's life treating you Sean? I'm guessing you're still a billionare?" Jack asked as Sean laughed slightly and nodded. "Life's been treating me good, but that's not why I asked you to come here today. I wanted to know if you've heard of the Teen Titans." Sean set the coffee cup down and looked up at Jack.   
  
"Who hasn't heard of 'em. Best team of crime fighters I've seen since Batman and Superman. I heard that Robin kid was trained by Batman himself." Jack said after taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.  
  
"I've heard the same, but I don't like the Teen Titans. Infact I despise, no, I loathe them. I'm willing to pay as much as anyone wants to kill them. Do you know anyone who could do it?" Sean ate a peice of bacon that he'd just recieved from a waitress.  
  
"There's a kid that could probably do it that I know. I'm actually his lawyer and I can't allow him to do what you want him to." Jack said before eating a slice of toast.  
  
Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out two bundles of money. He slid them across the table to Jack and smiled. "Give one to the boy, and keep the other for yourself." Sean laid down a $50 and stood to leave. "I trust you'll make the right decision." With that Sean walked out of the Restaurant leaving a stunned Jack to make a decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack drove down the road the the kid's apartment building. He turned right into the apartment complex's parking lot and parked his car. He jumped out of the car and ran up the steps to the kid's apartment and pounded on the door, and he kept pounding on the door until he heard the door unlock. Jack looked at his client and rushed into the apartment almost tripping on a pizza box. Jack tossed the second bundle of money to the kid. "What's this for?" The kid put the bundle of money into his jacket and looked at Jack.  
  
"A friend of mine wants you to kill the Teen Titans. All of them." Jack looked at the kid smiling.  
  
"You're my attorney and you want me to kill a group of people that I'm going to try and join today? Fuck you." The boy said as he made sure he could get to his sword and handgun fast.  
  
"Chris! It's $1 billion for each of them! reconsider this!!!" Jack yelled at Chris as he walked to the door pulling on his jacket.  
  
Chris sighed as he buckled his belt jacket (a/n: think of Lulu's dress from FFX and turn it into a jacket) and opened the door shaking his head. "Get out of my apartment. Now." Chris looked back at Jack completely pissed off now.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell Sean that you refused." Jack walked past Chris and to his car. Chris sighed as he watched him drive away. 'Oh well.' Chris turned and jumped into the air and started flying to where he'd been told one of the Titans liked to hang out at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red Wash Inc. 4:57pm. 75th floor of main building. Office 623  
  
"Sean, he refused." Jack looked at Sean who sat behind his desk smoking a cigar.  
  
"Oh well, I was prepared for this." Sean sighed as he pressed a button on his desk. "Look to your right."  
  
Jack turned to his right and gasped at what he saw. "Where did you find him?!" Jack looked at Chris hanging in a tube with no clothes on with bright green water around him.  
  
"Do you like it? It's our own little clone of Chris. Took 17 hours to make, and it will take two seconds for this to destroy Chris. But if he manages to destroy this one, we have 100 more in the basement lab." Sean began laughing and Jack soon joined him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris looked around the park wondering where that Star Fire girl was supposed to be. Well, he did until the ground under him exploded in a bright green explosion. Chris slowly got up on one knee and looked up into the sky to see her floating about 15ft above the ground with her arms and eyes glowing. "You saved me the trouble of finding you. Thanks." Chris dusted himself off as he stood.  
  
"Why are you here?" She looked down at him and gasped when she saw him smiling.  
  
"I wanted to ask if i could join the Teen Titans. So, can I join the Teen Titans?" Chris looked up at her scratching the back of his head and waited for her to answer.  
  
Star Fire thought for a second and opened her mouth to speak when a gunshot rang out in the park. The bullet ripped through Star Fire's left shoulder and she screamed as she fell. "Shit!" Chris ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Chris looked around for whoever shot her and saw someone that looked like him standing about 20ft away holding a smoking rifle.  
  
Chris looked at Star Fire who had started to cry a little and then at her wounded shoulder. 'Damn...' Chris could see the ground through the hole in her shoulder and placed his hand over the wound. Star Fire screamed when she felt her shoulder start to burn then stopped after a few seconds. "Just wait here. I'll be right back."  
  
Chris looked at the one who shot Star Fire and stood. He watched the kid toss the rifle to the side and pull a sword just like his from a sheath on his waist. "Who are you?!" Chris yelled at him.  
  
The kid began laughing as he began walking towards Chris swinging his sword from side to side. "I am your clone. Chris 100." The clone said stopping 5ft from Chris.  
  
Chris unholstered his handgun and pulled his sword out of its sheath. 100 laughed and took a step back watching Chris. "Bring it on Chris. YOU WILL DIE!!!" 100 charged at Chris unholstering his own handgun and holding his sword infront of him. 


End file.
